Ink ejected onto recording paper by an inkjet printer permeates the recording paper and dries over time. However, when printing on a recording paper that ink cannot easily permeate, such as normal gloss paper and gloss photo paper, the ink does not readily dry, often resulting in the mixing of dissimilar colors due to bleeding. While this bleeding problem can be suppressed simply by reducing the amount of ink ejected, there has also been a strong demand to use more ink in order to expand the color gamut. Hence, in the field of inkjet printers, it is vital to adjust the ink quantities to appropriate amounts suited to the situation. To this end, a concept for using a different color conversion table for each paper size has been proposed.